Unprepared
by Saint Bennithy
Summary: Toph and Sokka are travelling across the desert on a mission for Aang, when chance decides to work in their favor.


**Title: Unprepared**

**Word count: 1,039**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: I didn't really go into detail about why they're crossing the desert because it would have taken forever, but basically, they're going to an Air Temple to retrieve some scrolls for Aang, who can't go because he has Avatar stuff to do. That sucks as a background, but who cares, I know you're here for the Tokka stuff.**

"We should have asked Aang if we could borrow Appa…" Sokka grumbled as he trudged through the desert sand.

"Quit your whining, Sokka. If you're that tired, have something to drink. Maybe from that cactus over there." Toph playfully retorted.

"It's alright, I'm not that thirs…" Sokka trailed off as he realized the incident Toph was referring to. "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

Toph laughed heartily at how accurately she had predicted Sokka's reaction. Sokka couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit. As he looked over at her, he thought to himself _"She's kinda cute when she laughs like that…"_

It was then that Sokka realized that this was his best friend he was thinking about, and shook his head in an effort to clear the notion from his mind. Sure, she was cute, and sometimes, when his guard was let down enough, he had half a mind to tell her how he felt. But every time, his sensible side would take over, and he'd tell himself how she would never reciprocate any feelings for him. It was a bit rough on him, but then again, his first girlfriend turned into the moon, so he figured he could handle it.

Trying to distract himself, Sokka asked "Hey Toph, you should have brought your sleeping bag. Even though it's hot now, desert nights can get very cold."

Toph, self assured as ever, simply scoffed and said "I'm the toughest Eathbender in the world, I think I can handle whatever this desert has to offer."

Sokka simply shook his head and sighed. He knew she would need more warmth at night than just her clothes could provide, but he also knew that she would refuse any help offered to her.

* * *

The day wore on as the two continued their trek across the desert, and the sun sank lower and lower on the horizon. Toph grumbled under her breath about how long the trip was taking before asking "Hey Sokka, how much longer until we get to Aang's special temple or whatever?"

They both stopped while Sokka pulled out the map and examined it. "It looks like we've got another day's walk to get there. It's getting dark, so we should set up camp now. That's your cue, Toph."

Toph shifted her feet into a strong Earthbending stance, took a deep breath, and with one motion of her wrists, a stone lean-to sprang from the sand. Sokka laid out his sleeping bag inside, while Toph made herself comfortable on the hard ground. Knowing that she would get cold soon, Sokka offered "You know, you can borrow my sleeping bag if you want. I'm used to sleeping in the cold, so I'll be fine without it."

Toph shot him a glare that could pierce armor and sternly said "I told you, I can handle anything this desert can dish out!"

Sokka rolled his eyes at his friend. _"She can be so stubborn sometimes…" _he thought to himself.

Knowing that she would get cold soon enough, Sokka stayed awake and kept an eye on Toph. Sure enough, soon after the last rays of sunlight disappeared, he saw her start to shiver as she slept. Sokka sighed to himself as he scooted his sleeping bag close to Toph and wrapped an arm around her.

At this, Toph was roused from her sleep, and once she realized where Sokka was, she sleepily asked "Sokka, what the monkey feathers is going on?"

Sokka replied "Don't get the wrong idea, you were shivering in your sleep, and now I'm sharing body heat with you for your sake."

Toph angrily replied "I don't need any help, I can take care of myself!" as she pushed herself away from him.

Sokka furrowed his brow and said "Toph, I don't care what you think you can do, I know that nights here can get cold enough to kill, and I don't want to see my friend die."

With that, he reached for her again and pulled her back. Of course, she squirmed around in his arms, trying to maintain her stubbornness. In all the commotion, Sokka managed to get a look at her face, and noticed a faint rosiness on her cheeks. He stopped for a moment and asked "Toph, are you blushing?"

At the sound of this, she instantly froze. She paused before saying "What are you talking about? I'm not blushing." As she said this, her cheeks grew a darker shade of pink.

Sokka replied "No, you're definitely blushing. Why?"

Toph fell silent as she searched her mind for a plausible excuse she could give him. Anything but the real reason she was getting flustered, which was the Water Tribe boy staring at her.

Sokka examined her reaction for a moment, before the realization that she too had feelings for him dawned on him. A million thoughts were rushing through his head, but out of all of them, one idea stood out. He knew what he needed to do.

With only a slight hesitation, Sokka placed his hands on either side of Toph's face, and pulled their lips together. He could feel Toph tense up out of surprise for a moment, before she relaxed and melted into the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, they slowly pulled apart. Toph smiled softly at Sokka, and although she couldn't see it, she knew he was doing the same.

Feeling he needed to say something, but being at a loss for words, Sokka stammered "Well, uh, that was, good. Yeah, definitely good." He finished with a sheepish smile.

Toph chuckled and said "You're such a dork sometimes, Snoozles."

Sokka blushed, and then awkwardly replied "So, um, does this mean that you, ya' know, like me?"

Toph smiled before giving his a soft kiss on the lips. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Smiling ear to ear, Sokka replied "Definitely." He then wrapped his arms around Toph, and they kissed each other over and over.

Finally, she sheepishly smiled and blushed as she said "You know, it is a bit cold outside. Ya' think that sleeping bag is big enough to share?"

Sokka gave her a sly grin and said "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
